ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ode of Life Bestowing
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Anyone can help on this fight. * Once you reach Stellar Fulcrum, you will see another Seed Fragment to the left of the stairs. Talking to it when you have all 12 stone fragments will yield an Omnis Stone, which you will need to enter the BC. * Check the door for a cutscene, and then get ready for the BCNM battle. Buffs will wear off upon entry. This is a 6-person BCNM fight with a time limit of 30 minutes. Reraise does not wear if you are booted from the arena after a wipe. **'Note:' You lose the Omnis Stone upon entering the BC. If the mission fails, you will have to climb the tower under the Level 30 cap and collect the 12 stones again. Only one Omnis Stone can be held at a time. * The fight is against the Seed Crystal (see this page for more detailed descriptions on its special attacks). Similar to Alexander, the Seed Crystal remains stationary in the center of the BC. **It is possible to avoid Seed of Judgment by standing against the door behind the entrance. It seems to have a maximum distance of 15. An alternative is to have all mages and damage dealers stand in the corners at the back of the BC. ** The Seed Thrall spawned by the Seed Crystal have extremely low HP; it is recommended to take them out immediately. ** Casts various tier 3 elemental -ga spells. It seems to have tendency to cast the AoE elemental spells immediately after using Seed Thrall to produce a clone (verification needed), so prepare your stuns when it does this. As a BLM I was on stun and clone duty, and I noticed that I missed stunning many AoE spells because I had just started nuking a Seed Thrall clone. Best option is probably to have two stunners like a RDM/DRK to focus on the AoE spells if your BLM focuses on the clones. Also, -gaIII spells were cast every 60 seconds on the dot. One BLM is enough to be the stunner. - Verified, I was RDM/DRK and we had only COR and RNG to dispatch clones so I started to try to nuke them down. Killing them with Blizzard 3 is easy but the boss WILL time casting -aga3 close to spawning clones. With RDM fast cast I was able to nuke and stun but a few aga's did get through so I went back to stun only. ** All offensive normal and special attacks deal AoE magic damage around the Seed Crystal, with varying ranges. ** Seemingly has no front or back, making it impossible to Sneak Attack. ** Resistant to many enfeebling spells, like Slow and Silence, but is susceptible to Stun most of the time (can be resisted). However, it is resistant to Head Butt's stun effect. * In the event of a wipe, you can reraise and recover without being booted from the BC so long as you wipe out of aggro range far enough from the Seed Crystal. Usually, on top of the ramp works best. Be warned, however, that the crystal usually regenerates its HP up to 100% within a minute of a wipe. Depending on your strategy, party setup, and time remaining, it may be best to leave the BC and collect another Omnis Stone. ---- Walkthrough for Reacquisition *Turn in the Ebon Key previously received and wait the next Japanese midnight. If this is in your inventory, you will not be able to start the BCNM, and the Omnis Stone will not be consumed when entering the BCNM. *Repeat the acquisition of the Omnis Stone. You must do the Level 30 climb, recollecting the stones. *Drop your current body armor. This can be done at any time before entering the BCNM. *Repeat the BCNM fight in Stellar Fulcrum to receive a new Prismatic Key. *Talk to the coffer in Tenshodo and turn Prismatic Key. *Reselect your reward. ---- Notes One strategy confirmed to work is to have a paladin tank constantly run to the side of the room while keeping hate, while ranged damage dealers (rangers and summoners generally) hit the boss from on top of the ramp. This ensures no one gets charmed and the tank keeps hate throughout the fight. Physical Defense is rather high. A well geared MNK75 was hitting the Seed Crystal for roughly 20-50 Damage per fist. In return, the Seed Crystal was hitting the same Monk for roughly 100-150 Damage per hit. The SMN used Predator Claws and did roughly 630 Damage, so having a SMN in your group might be a good idea. Magical Defense seems high. A BLM75 with a few HQ gears landed 3 Blizzard III's for roughly 170 Damage each. A BLM can take out the clones easily enough. Zerging seems to work best, having mages to focus on healing. Got it to 12%. If you wipe no point in trying again as it is already back to 100% by the time you're ready to try again. It hits very hard, and since all of its attacks are AoE, anyone close will be in trouble. It may be possible to spread out around it, out of Draw-In range, and DoT/Ranged Attack it as long as a tank can keep its attention focused away from the mages. Shadows from Utsusemi seemed pointless since the AoE attacks ignored them. If possible a tank in Magic Def+ equipment would be an excellent choice. Please take note that the Seed Thrall are summoned when the Seed Crystal takes damage (Perhaps a certain amount of damage taken). Also take notice that the Seed Crystal has party hate and will Draw-in anyone alive, even if they haven't taken action, as long as someone has hate. There is no way to run out of range from it's Draw-in if it targets you (not even by the entrance). Suggest having a good hand full or powerful melee for the clones since it can spit out quite a few fairly quickly. With a Ranger, have the Ranger focus on the Crystal while other Melee take out the clones that way the Seed continues to take damage. Keep the Tank alive and in good Health. Beware of hate, do not steal it from the tank or things will get ugly if the tank cannot regain hate quickly. Refresh is a good plus for mages to keep people healed, especially for the "2 Hour" Seed of Judgment which does some good damage, standing on top of the ramp will avoid taking damage. Any DD can easily kill the Seed Thrall, however, Blue Mage or Dragoon are recommended due to their ability to quickly and accurately deal damage with minimal effort from anyone else. Note: Seed of Judgment is not a 2-hour ability; it can be used multiple times throughout the battle, more often towards the end. Game Description :;Mission Orders: The final confrontation awaits you within the Stellar Fulcrum... ---- Game Script http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeCXUxgCxaY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Cb7URsxazI&feature=channel